


A Rose & its Thorns

by iwa0is



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa0is/pseuds/iwa0is
Summary: "I was about to forgive you, for kissing someone else. But if it hurt me, I knew I should let it go, no matter how beautiful."Usually I hate seeing my OTP suffer but I was inspired by #icanteven by the Neighbourhood. go listen. it's a bop





	

"Iwaizumi, I... I really fucked up."

On that day, I could tell something was wrong. It was a Monday, so I thought you were tired from cramming to do your weekend work in the span of a few hours. But when your face didn't light up the way it usually does on our way to practice, or when you turned away from my kiss on our walk home, I knew something was bothering you. 

Usually, I would joke around, and say something like "When don't you fuck up, Asskawa," or lightly punch your side. 

But you didn't call me Iwachan.

"Do you, want to come inside? And talk about it?" I suggested, standing right outside the gate to my house. You just nodded and looked down, following my feet to the door. 

Once we were safely inside my room, I cleared a spot for you on my futon. At the time, I didn't know what you were going to say. My heart was racing in a flurry of anxiety. 

You started choking up. I tried to put my hand on your shoulder, but you brushed it away. 

"Remember that party I went to on Saturday?" You said softly, a single tear rolling down your cheek.

I nodded, allowing you to continue.

"I-I drank a lot... maybe too much for someone my age... and..." 

Your breath hitched and another couple tears ran down your face. You closed your eyes tightly and said,

"I woke up naked in bed with another man."

You were choking on your words, tears cascading down the already damp skin of your cheeks. 

In that moment, it seemed as if all the air in my lungs left me. I couldn't focus on anything. It was hard to breathe, and everything was in slow motion. 

"I... you... did you... on purpose..." I managed to get out. You kept crying into your hands, muffled breaths and sniffles blocking out the sound of the fan in my window. 

"I don't know..." you whispered, "I don't know..."

I didn't know if it was okay to touch you yet, so I didn't. Instead, I slowly stood up, checked to make sure I could function properly, and ran to the kitchen to grab a water for you. Images of you kissing someone else, taking your shirt off for someone else, and moaning someone else's name flipped through my head, angering me. But I had to calm down. I couldn't be angry at you, especially if it wasn't your fault. But I was broken. Not just my heart, but also my very composure that I was trying so desperately to keep. I started crying, bawling in fact. The man I loved slept with another. I tried wiping my face with my arm, but the tears kept coming.

"Stay strong," I thought, "Stay strong for Tooru."

When I came back into my room, you were lying face down on my futon, still breathing heavily, but you looked calmer. I set the glass of water by your head, and sat at the foot of the bed, breathing in and out alongside you. 

"I know it's probably a bad idea, but I want to give you a second chance," I said, still not knowing if you were awake, "because I'm head over heels in love with you, and I'm not going to give that up without a fight."

With another deep breath, you said thank you, I'm sorry, and I love you over and over again until I made you stop with a kiss. 

\-----------------------------------------

Somehow, I knew I would regret forgiving you. This moment came the day after graduation, and you were sitting on my bed once more, crying in the ugly way that you do.

"I'm sorry-I'm a terrible person-I don't deserve you-You don't deserve any of this-" you cried loudly. I was crying too, but you might not have noticed since your face was pressed against my pillow. 

"Hajime... I am so sorry... you know I'm impulsive... I know that's not an excuse but..." you took a deep breath, "I love you, so, so much... but you don't deserve this... any of it..."

I wiped the tears from my face and pat your back once. 

I was about to forgive you, for kissing someone else. But if it hurt me, I knew I should let it go, no matter how beautiful. 

"We should... I... I can't do it, Tooru. I'm breaking up with you."

You just sobbed and nodded. At that moment, I saw my very world rip in half. Our last kiss burning on my lips, my hand tingling from the way you grabbed it on our walk home, and my throat closing around the words "I love you."

\-----------------------------------------

I hope you're happy now. I hope you found someone who is everything you need and more and is everything I couldn't be for you. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be loved. I'll admit, when I hear your name on the news, I find myself turning up the volume, and whenever I pass your old house on the way to mine, I remember all the sleepless nights we had, holding hands and talking about our futures. 

It took a while, but I moved on. However, I can't help but occasionally wonder...

Do I ever cross your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my next work will be happy! Iwaoi is my OTP and I just want them to be happy so I have no explanation for this other than coping. And I guess it helped?
> 
> follow my tumblr(s)!  
> iwa0is.tumblr.com  
> robinmobile.tumblr.com


End file.
